Thing's That Go Boom
by Stargate-Lover-Steph
Summary: Sort of add on for False Flag. Boyd, Frankie, and an apologie.


The doors to her lab swished open, the sound of heavy footfalls echoing around her lab as he approached.

"I still haven't forgiven you." His words holding a slight edge to them as he stopped next to her.

She turned her head and looked at him, his lab coat undone showing the top two buttons on his shirt were unfastened. Dragging her eyes up and away from the small amount of greying chest hair she could see peeking above the open shirt she took in the grey beard and moustache. When he first started to grow it she had protested loudly about, red stubble rashes were not something that looked good on her. Now though she liked it, liked it a lot, and he knew she did. When she finally managed to look up and meet his eyes he had a slight smirk on his face and an amused look in his eyes.

"Why not? I said I was sorry, I made you breakfast, and I ironed your shirt. If the breakfast didn't do it the shirt should have. I burnt my bloody finger on the iron doing that, see!" Holding up her little finger on her right hand so he could see the red mark on the side of it.

Boyd dropped his gaze down to Frankie's hand, looking at the finger she had stuck out. He could see the mark across the top of her finger, the skin red and angry and no doubt sore. He reached out and took her hand in his, her finger still sticking out so he could bring it closer and examine it. Bringing her hand close to his face he blew out a puff of air across her finger, both seeing and feeling her shiver. Frankie looked at Boyd as he brought her finger to his lips and kissed the red mark, his lips lingering on her skin as he locked eyes with hers.

"I'm still not going to forgive you. I nearly had a sodding heart attack. And you weren't even the least bit sorry were you?" His dark eyes taking on a hard look as he stood his ground.

"I was, and I can't say I'm sorry anymore than I already have. What more can I do to prove it?" Giving him her best attempt at a pet lip and lost puppy look.

Boyd looked at their still joined hands, his fingers sliding through hers until they were palm to palm.

"Do you have any idea how scared I was stood outside that wooden door? I'm not even sure what part I'm more pissed at you for. You volunteering to make the bomb safe, the whole what colour wire should I cut through the door thing or the fact you even put us in that position to start with. If I wasn't grey already you would have turned me that way today." Stroking his thumb over her knuckles.

"I stand by what I did. The bomb squad would have just blown it up, then the commissioner would have chewed you out for it. I care about the unit as a whole, not just certain members. I don't want you fed to the wolves." Edging closer to Boyd so she could lean closer to him.

"Don't try to worm your way back into my good books. What would have happened if that bomb had of gone off?" Asking the question even when he knew the answer.

"Neither of us would be here to have this conversation. As I said, you would have blown up as well so this conversation would be mute. At least Mel and Spencer would have been okay. Spencer thought it was cool." The only come back she had for what she had done being a good idea.

"Spencer is a reckless idiot as well. And I have to say Spencer blowing up wouldn't have the same effect on me as you being blown up would. Don't get me wrong, Spencer's great and all, but I don't care about him as much I care about you." His words soft and nearly a whisper.

"Is this your caring and sharing side coming out again?" Trying to make light of the fact that the conversation was going very deep.

"Don't, Frankie." Boyd sharp tone coming back as he glared at Frankie.

Frankie swallowed hard, her head ducking as she looked at their joined hands.

"I'm sorry, Boyd. But that's who I am, you know that. I won't back away from something, or back down. How about if I promise to be more careful in future? It's all I can do, I can't and won't change who I am." Frankie attempting to smooth things over one last time.

"I suppose it's going to have to. I don't want to lose you, Frankie." Closing the small gap that was between them so they were chest to chest.

Even with Frankie still sitting on her lab stool she was about the same height as she would have been standing up. When Boyd stepped closer Frankie automatically opened her legs to accommodate him standing between them bring his body closer. Boyd let go of Frankie's hand and went to brush away the random strands of hair that had managed to cover her face and eye. He hadn't realised just how much Frankie had worked her way back into his life until he was charging through that wooden door yelling her name. He had inadvertently fallen in love all over again with her. He had tried in vain not to, but he couldn't help it.

"You ever do that to me again and I swear, I will drag your arse through the fires of hell and back again, then send you packing. I will replace you so quick you won't know what's happened." Boyd's sharp tone leaving no room for misinterpretation.

"You wouldn't. You love me too much." Frankie's words meant as a joke to lighten the mood.

"That's just the problem, I do." Cupping her face in his hands as he bent his head to kiss her.

The kiss was light, his lips staying pressed against hers as he held the moment. Frankie closed her eyes, she really had found the caring and sharing side to Boyd. Frankie reached up with her right hand and cupped his jaw, her fingers stroking over the neatly trimmed grey hair. She returned his kiss, her lips moving across his before she rested her forehead against his. They stayed like that, savouring the silence and their closeness, both looking deep into the others chocolate brown eyes.

The phone in Frankie's lab started to ring making them jump apart, both smiling as Frankie went to answer it.

"Hello." Answering the phone as she looked across at Boyd who hadn't moved. "Yes, he's here, I'll send him up, thanks, Spencer."

"You're wanted upstairs." Placing the phone back on its cradle and seeing Boyd push away for the bench.

Boyd just nodded his head, gave her the smile that he knew made her go weak at the knees and then turned around and walked to the doors to leave her lab.

"See you later then." Turning as he stepped through the lab's doors to look at her.

"Yeah, later." Giving him that impish grin she knew he couldn't resist.

She watched him disappear from sight a smile still on her face. He had admitted he loved her again, maybe nearly blowing up wasn't such a bad thing after all.


End file.
